Humanis Animagus
by Mrs. 11th Doctor
Summary: Next Generation Era.  An american witch, Celestia Harvestmoon, comes to Hogwarts.  She meets a strange snake, and this is the story of her adventures.  I stink at summerys, read please, and review!  OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is placed after the war, where Scorpius, James, Albus, and the other new generation are at school. But in this, Snape survived to continue to teach DADA at Hogwarts.**

It was the first day, and everyone had gathered in the common room to greet the first years. The strangest thing was that one of the first years was singing, but it was unfamiliar.

_Oh Beautiful_

_For spacious skys_

_for amber waves of grain,_

_for purple mountain magesties_

_above the fruitlfull plain,_

_America, America_

_God Shed His Grace on thee,_

_and crown thy good,_

_with brotherhood,_

_from sea to shining sea._

"What in the name of Merlin's blue knickers are you singing that song for!" Albus nearly shouted when the girl had finished. The girl was reading a book titled, Quod Pot, a history, and why it's better then Quidditch.

"Oh, I'm from the US, I like singing, most of the songs I know have muggle swears in them, so, I had to sing that one. It's not the national anthem, the real one is much longer. Or I could sing the spoof version.

_Oh Ugly,_

_Through Darkened Skys,_

_for red waves of flame_

_for short mountain travesties_

_above the fruitless…_

"Stop it!"

"'K. Take a chill pill. Just a joke. Oh yah, want to know about Quod Pot?"

"What, that game american nutters play since they can't fly?" James said derisively. Scorpius kicked him.

"That was rude."

"Mah. Don't mind. You do know it was an English wizard," with the last two words she made a mocking imitation of an english accent, "who invented it? The story is that some guy came over to recruit a Quidditch team, and he started tossing the quaffle around, but it had, well if you've read Quidditch Through the Ages, you'd know the story. Yawn. I'm going to bed now" She trooped up to the girls' dorm, leaving two confused english boys behind her.

That night, Celestia explored Hogwarts. She was an unregistered animagus, and she was a Boa Constrictor, but she was good enough at hiding that she was able to stay unseen. She then met another snake, a black snake with black eyes.

"_Hello, my name is Jewel, what'sss yours?", _She knew she was speaking Parseltongue, but it sounded like she was speaking normally.

_ "My name is Nightssstar. Are you an animagusss?"_

_ "Yesss. Are you?"_

_ "That iss not your buissnesss." _

_ "Ok. How long have you been at Hogwartsss?"_

_ "I've been here longer then any other sssnake. I will ssshow you different places. Are you alright with that?"_

_ "Yesss!"_

Jewel had a great time with the strange black snake, exploring parts of Hogwarts that she was positive were made on purpose for people in animagus forms, or animals. At around midnight, she slithered back to a hallway aways in front of the Fat Lady, turned back into Celestia, and she entered the common room with the password "Wingardium Leviosa". Celestia went up to bed, and she was exited for the first days of class.

The next day, she nearly leapt out of bed she was so excited. She went up to her cousin, Helena, and asked "can you show me how to get to the great hall?"

"Sure, it's hard to get there on your first day here."

After a few minutes, they made it to the great hall. Professor McGonagle was about to give a speech, and Professor Potter (James and Albus's dad) was pointing a hex directly at the Slytherin table, which made Celestia happy. Of course, he was caught by McGonagle.

A girl, Ariana Mars, whom she'd met on the train, said "look, I've been bursting with this secret, and you seem nice, so could I tell you?" Celestia shrugged.

"I'm an unregistered animagus, my form's a blue jay." She looked hopefully at Celestia.

"Well thunderations, I'm one too! I'm a emerald boa, and I was out an about last night. I'm going to be meeting a snake I met last night, want to come?"

"Sure, but make sure it doesn't eat me, or my mom will kill you!" Celestia hastily agreed, saying she wouldn't let the black snake hurt her.

"_Hello Nighssstar, this is my friend Desss. Do not eat her, or I will strangle you. Underssstood?." _The black snake looked startled that she was protecting this bird, but he saw that Jewel was bigger then him, so he backed off, even though he'd been staring at the bird intently (AN: I dare you, guess who Nightstar is. Look at his description. I will name whoever guesses correctly in my next chapter)

_"Oh no, not good, I'm stuck as a snake. Blast. What am I going to do!" _Ariana looked at her friend worriedly. She was hissing up a storm, and it seemed she was stuck in her animal form.

"I guess we're going to have to go to the Headmistress." Ariana knew that wasn't good, since Celestia was an unregistered animagus, but it was the only thing she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Orange Tang, Lemon Tang… finally" she found the password through the gargoyle.

"Professor, my friend has a problem. She's an animagus and she's stuck in this form. Help?" McGonagle looked at her sternly.

"Ahh. Well, since she is a snake, Harry can talk to her."

"OK."

The aforementioned professor came into the room a few minutes later. "You mewled Professor?"

"This snake is an animagus, speak to it." Harry rolled his eyes. He would never live down the fact he was a parseltmouth.

"Here goes nothing _Who are you?"_

_ "Jewls."_

_ "Ah, stubborn are you. I mean, what is your human name"_

_ ""Not gonna tell ya, but I'll tell ya this. I an American first year, who should have gone to a magical highschool, not Hogwarts, and that is in a country where we have a president, not a corrupt organization run by nutters." _It was obvious that whoever this person was didn't think highly of the Ministry.

_ "Wow. You certainly are strange. Why were you in your animagus form?"_

_ "Last night, I met a snake. He showed me placed where only animals can go. This night, I brought my friend Desss with me. Now I'm stuck as a snake."_

_"Don't worry, I won't turn you into the ministry. Could you describe the snake to me?"_

_ "He was completely black, even his eyes. Hiss name was Nighssstar."_

"Professor, I think Snape has been showing her around the school at night."

_"That was Professor Snape! The man who treats me like the next generation of Potters? No offense Professor Potter, but the fact that Snape hated you got around, even in the US." _ Celestia was shocked. The black snake that had shown her many things, had adopted her (sort of) in this home away from home, was Snape? She hissed, thrashing her tail back and forth, knocking over a few spindly instruments as she did.

"_Yes, Jewls. Finite Incantitum!"_ The spell had no effect, even though it was usually used to force an animagus back to it's human shape. There was a flash, but nothing else.

"I'm sorry Jewls, it's seams you've been cursed. I didn't know Snape could do wandless magic. We're going to have to talk to him."

"YOU IDIOT HOW DARE YOU CURSE A DEFENSELESS GIRL SO SHE'S STUCK AS AN ANIMAGUS!"

Snape shrugged, not even looking up from grading papers. "Listen, I've found an unregistered animagus, aren't you happy?"

Celestia started spitting furiously, baring long sharp fangs, the snake in her obviously showing "_I trusted you, I trusted you, Snape, I hate you, greasy idiot, I hate you, I hate you, I trusted you, Sssnape."_ Harry translated each phrase once.

"Oh whatever I don't care."

"_It's not as if you aren't unregistered, _Blackstar_." _Harry translated this again. _"You broke my trust. Remember, I am a student. I go to Hogwarts. I have parents in the US, my mother the Principle of The Salem Witch Institute, my father is Presssident of Magic. I could get you fired." _

"Snape, I'll have to fire you if you don't lift the curse. UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes, I understand. _Humanis Animagus_" Celestia turned back into a human, gave Snape a death glare, and went back up to the Griffindor tower, and went to sleep.

Contrary to popular belief, Severus Snape was not emotionless. The curse he'd placed on the girl had supposed to last for just about the amount of time it took to get to the Griffindor tower. Not only did it keep her in her snake form, it hid him from view, so he could get into the Griffindor common room. He had been told to spy in the common room, and what better way to spy then to hide in the shadows.

He'd instead forced her to stay a snake for many hours. He'd grown fond of the snake in just one night, and felt like a father to her. And then he realized who she was, when she was transformed back into a human. Now he wished that he hadn't been so cruel to her in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

So, the great Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater and ex-Potions Master, betrayer of Voldemort, slept, troubled still, years later, of screams of the victims on death eaters, except now, the victim was Celestia Harvestmoon.


End file.
